Question: Ben ate 1 slice of pizza. Nadia ate 5 slices. If Ben ate $\dfrac{1}{9}$ of the pizza, what fraction of the pizza was eaten?
Solution: If 1 slice represents $\dfrac{1}{9}$ of the pizza, there must have been a total of 9 slices. $\text{fraction of pizza eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ They ate ${6}$ out of $9$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{6}{9}$ of the pizza.